Julia Carolyn McWilliams (1912-2004)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1912 |birth_month=8 |birth_day=15 |birth_locality=Pasadena, California |birth_county=Los Angeles County, California |birth_nation-subdiv1=California |birth_nation=United States |death_year=2004 |death_month=8 |death_day=13 |death_locality=Montecito, California |death_county=Santa Barbara County, California |death_nation-subdiv1=California |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1946 |wedding1_month=9 |wedding1_day=01 |wedding1_locality=Lumberville, Pennsylvania |wedding1_county=Bucks County, Pennsylvania |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Pennsylvania |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Julia Child, born Julia Carolyn McWilliams was an American chef, author and television personality. She is recognized for bringing French cuisine to the American public with her debut cookbook, Mastering the Art of French Cooking, and her subsequent television programs, the most notable of which was The French Chef, which premiered in 1963. She was the daughter of John McWilliams, Jr., a Princeton University graduate and prominent land manager, and his wife, the former Julia Carolyn ("Caro") Weston, a paper-company heiress whose father, Byron Curtis Weston, served as lieutenant governor of Massachusetts. Child attended Park Meadows Elementry from third grade to sixth grade, then the Katherine Branson School in Ross, California, which was at the time a boarding school.2 At six feet, two inches (1.88 m) tall, Child played tennis, golf, and basketball as a child and continued to play sports while attending Smith College, from which she graduated in 1934 with a major in English.1 A press release issued by Smith in 2004 states that her major was history. Child joined the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) after finding that she was too tall to enlist in the Women's Army Corps (WACs) or in the U.S. Navy's WAVES. She began her OSS career as a typist at its headquarters in Washington, but because of her education and experience soon was given a more responsible position as a top secret researcher working directly for the head of OSS, General William J. Donovan. Her first cooking book was first published in 1961 by Alfred A. Knopf, the 726-page Mastering the Art of French Cooking18 was a best-seller and received critical acclaim that derived in part from the American interest in French culture in the early 1960s. Lauded for its helpful illustrations and precise attention to detail, and for making fine cuisine accessible, the book is still in print and is considered a seminal culinary work. Following this success, Child wrote magazine articles and a regular column for The Boston Globe newspaper. She would go on to publish nearly twenty titles under her name and with others. Many, though not all, were related to her television shows. Her last book was the autobiographical My Life in France, published posthumously in 2006 and written with her grandnephew, Alex Prud'homme. The book recounts Child's life with her husband, Paul Child, in post-World War II France. Marriage and Family Married to Paul Cushing Child (1902-1994) when first married they spent a considerable amount of time in post-World War II France where she learned a lot of cooking skills. Ancestry Julia is a direct descendant of many early famous colonial America immigrants, and through such lineage is connected to early English royalty and the Emperor Emperor Charlemagne. Thru ancestor George Dana (1764-1821) - she is related to John Lathrop (1584-1653) an early English colonial preacher and John Robinson (1567-1625), leader of the Pilgrims and organizer of the Mayflower voyage to settle Plymouth Colony. Thru ancestor Isaiah Weston (1773-1815) - she is lreated to the following: * George Soule (c1593-1678) - Mayflower pilgrim * Edmund Weston (1605-1686) - Early Plymouth Colony immigrant from England * Philip Delano (1602-1683) - Dutch pilgrim the joined Plymouth Colony External Links * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0307473414/maintourvacationA/ Dearie: The Remarkable Life of Julia Child] - biography by Robert Spitz. * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0307593525/maintourvacationA/ Mastering the Art of French Cooking] -2 Volume Set Cookbook by Julia Child. * Julia Child Cooking Channel on YouTube * Julia Child Channel on PBS - Books, Videos and More * JuliaChildFoundation.org - The Julia Child Foundation for Gastronomy and the Culinary Arts to further her far-reaching impact as a teacher and mentor after her death. Since 2004, it continues Julia’s legacy, educating and encouraging others to live well through the joys of cooking, eating and drinking well. References * NY Times Obituary for Julia Child * Wikipedia: Julia Child __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:World War II spies Category:World War II spies for the United States Category:Child (surname) Category:American food writers Category:American spies Category:American television chefs Category:American television personalities Category:Chefs of French cuisine Category:Celebrity genealogy Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Category:American expatriates in France Category:American cookbook writers Category:American women writers Category:Cultural history of Boston Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Deaths from renal failure Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Female wartime spies Category:Food Network chefs Category:National Book Award winners Category:Peabody Award winners Category:Writers from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Pasadena, California Category:Writers from Santa Barbara, California Category:People from Montecito, California Category:Women food writers Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Smith College alumni Category:Women chefs Category:Alumni of Le Cordon Bleu Category:Women cookbook writers